universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Pennsylvania
Universal Studios Pennsylvania, formerly known as Universal Studios America (shortly known as USA) and Universal America,' '''is an American amusement park located at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. It opened on July 4, 1996. History In 1993, Universal Studios got the attention by the announcement from their rival of theme parks, Disney for building a theme park about America for opening in the summer of 1998. Universal desired to compete against the park, construction began in 1994. Areas The park is consists 10 themed areas with attractions past and present. Current '''California - Hollywood & San Francisco' A first section of the park, themed after two of popular cities of California. Theme: '''California '''Current Attractions Universal Philadelphia Theatre '''- a theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date 'July 4, 1996. '''Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time '- a 3D show based on Terminator. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Terminator. '''Opening date: '''October 19, 1998. '''Studio Tour Tram '- A tram ride. 'Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1996-2005). '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Nickelodeon Studios Philadelphia '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map info: '''Want to know how your favorite shows and cartoons are made? Take a sneak peek of SpongeBob and his friends. '''Theme: ''Nickelodeon. Opening date: July 4, 1996. 'Oggy and the Cockroaches 4D - '''a 3D show Oggy and the Cockroaches. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Oggy and the Cockroaches '''Opening date: '''July 17, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Hershey's Chocolate World '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's acclaimed adult horror show The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Map info: '''Imagine, you woke up, and your pals are nothing like a horde of zombies. Now it's your chance to survive! '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Opening date: '''June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: E.T. Adventure Back to the Future: The Ride '''- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. . '''Theme: ''Back to the Future Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: '''February 12, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Fear Factor Live '''WaterWorld: A Live Sea War Spectacular. Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show Opening Date: 'January 18th, 2016 '''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit '- A B&M Hyper Coaster is similar to Diamondback at Kings Island '''Theme: TBA Opening date: ''' May 29, 2005 '''Former Attractions E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Map info: '''Hop on a bike and take on the amazing flight to help E.T. to find his way back home. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''34". '''Opening date '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: August 5, 2015. Replaced by: '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors '''- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: June 26, 2011. Replaced By: Special Effects Show The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration - A seasonal musical stage show starring the characters from The Flintstones celebrating the 4th of July at Bedrock. It occurred every Independence Day season, from late-May-late July. Map info: 'Celebrate the America's dream and go Yabba-Dabba-Doo in live with all your favorite stone-age family from Bedrock. '''Sponsored by: '''Post Pebbles. '''Theme: ' The Flintstones. '''Opening date: June 20, 1997. Closing date: July 10, 2005. Replaced by: 'Fear Factor Live '''Fear Factor Live '- a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Fear Factor''. Opening date: 'March 11, 2006. '''Closing date: '''August 4, 2012. '''Replaced: '''The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration. '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem, Club Minions and Silly Fun Land '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- an iteractive fun center focused on Hershey's chocolate and food products. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Hershey's products. '' ''Opening date: March 11, 1999. '''Closing date: '''July 18, 2007. '''Re-opening dates: June 21, 2014 (when it was moved to City Walk Philadelphia). Replaced by: '''Oggy and the Cockroaches 4D '''Current Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'July 4, 1996 '''Minion Mart '- a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 1, 2014. '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Snacks & Drinks Edward Scissorhand's Ice Cream Stand- 'A ice cream store based on the 1990 Tim Burton film ''Edward Scissorhands. '''Theme: ''Edward Scissorhands''. Opening date: '''July 10, 1996 '''Restaurants ' ' McDonald's - We know you care about the food you eat. That’s why we use ingredients like 100% beef patties with no preservatives, fillers, or additives. And we use a select variety of crisp, quality apples such as Gala and Pink Lady. Take a deep dive into what makes our food delicious.''' Opening date: '''April 30, 2007 '''Character's''' *Edward Sissorshands. *Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob *Hello Kitty *Oggy and Jack New York Themed to New York. Current Attractions Space Fantasy: The Ride '''- an indoor rollercoaster which a USP version of the ride at Universal Studios Japan of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''space. '''Opened date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Height restriction: '''45". Replaced: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 'Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster - an indoor rollercoaster themed after the Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track. Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''TBA. '''Theme: Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: '''40". '''Replaced: '''Backdraft '''Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon - A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Map info: '''Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. '''Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opening date: '''July 6, 2018. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D '''Former Attractions Journey Through The Land Before Time - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. '''Sponsored by: '''FedEx. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '(The Attraction will reopen part of the great valley expansion due to fans wanting the original ride back) The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Burger King. '''Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''August 31, 2004. '''Closing Date: '''May 1, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. '''Replaced by: '''Space Fantasy: The Ride '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: 'April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Rollercoaster '''Pingu's Ice Mystery '- a 3D motion simulator ride based on Pingu. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Pingu. '''Opening date: '''October 19, 1998. '''Closing date: '''January 1, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''Home Alone 4D '''Home Alone 4D - A 4D motion simulator ride based on Home Alone 2.'' '' Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme:'' Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. ''Opening date: February 29, 2003. Closing date: December 2, 2016.' Replaced:' Pingu's Ice Mystery''.' ''' Replaced by: '''Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon '''Old Town Square of America Themed around the old town of America from 18th to 19th century. Theme: '''American village of 18h - 19th century '''Current Attractions The America Story - a 25 minute film which tells the history of the United States of America. It is narrated by the CBS News caster, Walter Cronkite. Map info: 'Experience through the timeline, from past to present, of how America came to be. '''Sponsored by: '''Wells Fargo. '''Theme: '''history of America. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '-''' '''A interactive 4D show based on the 2009 video game ''Plants vs Zombies '' '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies and ''The Revolutionary War. Opening date: 'June 10, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Old America Park Spot '- a wide park and picnic area which cotianed picnic tables, wide open space where guests could sit on the grass, and a playground area for children. '''Map info: '''Take a break after a wild ride. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''December 5 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '''Current stores The Plants vs Zombies Shop '-' '''A Plants vs Zombies themed store. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2015 '''Restaurants Crazy Dave's Taco Truck '-' 'A quick service restaurant that serves Tacos,Burritos, Nachos, Churros and Mexican Beer '''Theme: '''Crazy Dave from ''Plants vs Zombies. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2015 '''All-Star Characters' Tavern '-' 'A character dining restaurant featuring characters from Woody Woodpecker universe ('appearance: '1997-present), ''Plants vs Zombies ''('appearance: '2009-present) and ''Splatoon ('''appearance: '''2015-present). The restaurant serves American foods, such as Philly cheese steak, chicken, grilled fish, hamburgers, steaks, etc. and as well as both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. '''Opening date: '''May 15, 1997. '''Snacks & Drinks Ben & Jerry's '-' '''It seen under the sign "Frost Pea's Ice Cream" '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Characters * George Washington * Abraham Lincoln * Woody Woodpecker (in Uncle Sam costume) and Winnie Woodpecker (in Statue of Liberty) (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Plants vs Zombies characters: Peashooter, Sunflower, Zombie, Chomper (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) Jamestown A sub-area of Old Town Square of America based on a town of Virginia of the same name. Attractions Pocahontas: The Legendary Story '''- A live stage show retold the historical tale of Pocahontas. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''the life of Pocahontas. TBA '''Western Town Based on an old village of American west. Theme: '''American old west. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. Attractions '''The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show '- a comical western stunt show inspired by Universal's western movies. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Petting Barn '- a petting zoo with sheeps, goats, chickens and pigs. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Rodeo Rampaging Bull - a rodeo-like ride. Characters * Klondike Pete and Pardner from Post Golden Nuggets (1999-present) Washington DC Themed to the capital o the same name in United States of America. Theme: '''Washington DC. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Current Attractions Presidents: The Rulers of America '''- a museum-like walkthrough attraction focused on US Presidents past and present, containing life-size wax figures of each president. '''Map info: '''Explore through a timeline to learn the presidents of the United States of America. '''Sponsored by: '''Bank of America & Madame Tussauds. '''Theme: '''U.S. presidents. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Canceled Attractions African-American History Experience '''- this museum was originally planned to open at June 15, 2001, but controversy arose and the whole project was cancelled. '''Florida Themed to an US state of the same name. Attractions Gator Lagoon '''- an animal exhibit walkthrough with alligators, cranes, turtles, manatees etc. '''Map info: '''Explore through the waters of Florida to encounter swamp creature. '''Theme: '''Florida animals. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 1999. '''Gator Raft - A log flume ride that goes through the exhibits of Gator Lagoon, similar to Amazon River Quest at River Safari. Map info: '''Ride along the swamp and explore the wildlife on water. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Theme: Alligators. Opening date: June 6, 1999. Operates from: May to September. Hawaii A section themed around Hawaii. Theme: '''Hawaii. '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Attractions Tropical Wave '- a wave pool water attraction. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Hula Club '- a hula dance performance. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Splash Tiki Zone - a child-friendly water play area. Map info: '''TBA. TBA '''Former Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '''42" '''Opening date: '''July 3, 1997. '''Closing Date: September 20, 2010. Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia: This attraction moves to Metazoa and they called Jurrassic Park River Adventure Carolina States A theme area consists of two sub-areas one is themed to South Carolina and another is themed to North Carolina. It was originally canceled due the time constraint and there are not enough space for the section. But when Springfield shut down on March 31, 2019, Carolina States' plans were revived. Attractions Tom & Jerry: Wacky Chase - A 3D motion-alike dark ride based on Tom & Jerry 'Theme: '''Tom & Jerry '''Opening Date: '''July 2020 '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar' - A slow train ride based on The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''' Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar ''Opening Date: '''July 2020 '''SpongeBob's Pineapple Funhouse - A funhouse based on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SqaurePants '' '''Opening Date: '''July 2020 '''Outdoor Campsite of America (OCA)' Themed to national parks in United States and America's wildlife. Theme: 'American wildlife and camping. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Current Attractions ' '''The Berenstein Bears Goes Camping- '''A dark ride based on ''The Berenstein Bears ''book series. '''Map info: '''Join The Berenstein Bears as they go camping. '''Theme: ''The Berenstein Bears''. Opening date: 'May 3, 2005. '''The Boy Scout Academy '- TBA. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2005. '''Outdoor Wildlife: Hosted by Kipper '- an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction based in the Kipper episode The Long Walk. '''Map info: '''Explore through the woods to encounter every creature. '''Theme: Kipper (1997 TV series). Opening date: May 3, 2005. Eagle Flight '- a steel flying rollercoaster themed to the American bald eagle. '''Map info: '''Soar like an eagle as you take on a amazing rollercoaster flight. '''Sponsored by: '''Ford. '''Theme: '''Bald eagle. '''Height restriction: '''52" '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. '''Eagle Entertainment '- an animal show where eagles and other birds of prey show their skills. 'Map info: '''Be amazing by the performance of the birds of prey. '''Opening date: '''July 8, 2006. '''The Conker Tree '- an indoor drop tower attraction based upon a Kipper epsiode of the same name. This is themed to the 1997 Kipper Series. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''52. 'Opening date: '''May 3, 2005 '''Clavey Falls River Rapids '- a water river rapid ride themed after Clavey Falls. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''44". '''Opening date: '''May 3, 2000. '''Closing date: '''July 9, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! '''Restaurants The Cowfish- '''A burger and sushi place '''Characters * Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear, and Mama Bear * Boog and Elliot * Smokey Bear * Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, and Arnold Amity Inspired by Jaws Attractions JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September. '''Trivia': It was originally at the Hawaii section. Amity Midway Fair '''- an outdoor interactive midway game area. '''Map info: '''Play various games with a Shark-esque feel. '''Restaurants Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: '''May 7, 1998. Former '''Alaska Theme to a U.S. state of the same name. Theme: '''Alaska. '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: '''November 12, 2009. '''Replaced by: '''Springfield '''Attractions Glacier Slide '''- a log fume based on the Alaska mountains. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Alaska landscape '''Opening date: July 4, 1996. Closing date: '''November 12, 2009. '''Replaced by: Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth. Wild Arctic: Opened July 4th, 1996. Closed November 12th 2009 to make room for Springfield and due to the attraction being severely outdated. TBA Springfield Based on an American animated series The Simpsons. Opening Date:'May 12, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 'Reason of Closure:'d Disney acquired 20th Century Fox in March 2019 Replaced By:Carolina States '''Current Attractions The Simpsons Ride '-' '''A simulation ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name '''Map info: '''Crash through Krustyland with America's favorite family of Springfield. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons Opening Date: '''May 12, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 'Replaced: '''Wild Arctic '''Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl '-''' '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Map info: '''You want a funny ride inton the sky?. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons. 'Opening date: '''June 25, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 'Operates from: '''May to September. '''Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth '-''' 'An Thrill Coaster that you go through his mouth. '''Map info: '''Enter the hilarious and whimsical world of Krusty the Clown. '''Theme: '''Krusty the Clown from The Simpsons. '''Opening date: '''May 12, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 '''Replaced: '''Glacier Slide. '''Former Attractions 'Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs '-''' '''A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: May 15, 2011 '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl. '''Restaurants Krusty Burger '-' 'A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''May 21, 2011 '''Closing Date:'March 31, 2019 Canceled '''Canada Themed to the country in North America of the same name. It was canceled due the section would not be relevant to the park's overall theme. Attractions TBA U.S. Military Ground The area would focused on the U.S. military and America's wartime that would feature a walkthough museum attraction focused about the U.S. military history filled with the life-size replicas of props, a kids' playground themed to the military training course, a war-themed laser tag attraction, and as well as two interactive simulation rides focused on the World War I and II. But it was canceled because Universal thought the idea of the section would be too controversial and even some of the themed attractions would be too offensive. It was later got replaced by the Outdoor Campsite of America section. Attractions TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter On December 2, 2011, Universal announced to bring The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section for their Pennsylvanian theme park which made the HP fans excited, but unfortunately it was later on got canceled on February 4, 2012 because the section would not be relevant to the park's overall theme just like the Canada section. However, this cancellation of Harry Potter attractions for USP caused a major controversy by the angry Harry Potter fan communities, since that spread on the internet, including Twitter. on July 1st, 2017. Universal announced that Hogsmede would be built. construction will begin in early 2018. the area will open 2021. Attractions TBA 'South Park, Colorado' In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to licence the television animated comedy series South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Vaicom) to build section based on a series. It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walkthrough attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trek Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would cause controversy against parents, who would protest and boycott the park. Attractions TBA Closures TBA Events Independence Day events * Rock of Liberty Concert '- TBA. * '''The Independence Day Parade '- TBA. '''Universal Studios Pennsylvania 10th Anniversary Celebration (2006-08) Sponsored by: 'Genreal Electric. * '''10th Anniversary Celebration Parade '- a 10th anniversary parade '''Universal Studios Pennsylvania: 15 Years of Liberty (2011-13) *'15 Years of Liberty Parade' - a 15th anniversary parade *'Hollywood Lights' - a debut of nighttime parade *'Nicktoons' America Adventure' - A show similar to Disney's Dream Along with Mickey, but with Nicktoon characters celebrating the wonders of America. Universal Studios Pennsylvania: The Pledge for 20 Years (2016-18) *A Street Party at California *A new America in the Sky show called "America/Hollywood in the Sky" *It was announced that Over the Hedge 4D is turning into Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon *Nicktoons' America Adventure is having it's final show in June 2nd, 2016 to make way for Nicktoons' America Friendship Party *'The Pledge for 20 Years Parade '- a 20th anniversary parade *'Grand Opening of Rio Land '- After cutting ceremony, the fireworks launches and your favorite Rio characters will appear. *it was announced that Amity Island and Jaws will close to make room for The Great Valley. Holidays At Universal Studios *'Macy's Holiday Parade' *'Eve' *'Shrek The Halls' *'Despicable Me XMAS' *'The Bearstain Bears Christmas' *'Open Season' Holiday *'A Simpson Christmas' Universal's Halloween Spooktakular A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 1. Sponsored by: '''Welch's. '''Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 1:00 AM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 1998. '''Trivia: Before that event Saturday to Sunday, *'Ghostbusters Dance Party' *'Scared Shrekless' *'Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots' *'Monster Mash' *'Open Season Scared Silly' *'The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horrors' Halloween Horror Nights Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 8:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 2001 '''Trivia: Monday to Friday * Scary Tales * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure * Iron Belly * Robosaurus * House of Horrors * Carnival of Horror * The Price is Fright * JP Extinction * Scream House * Jack's Carnival of Carnage * Asylum in Wonderland 3D * The Walking Dead * The Repository VR Experience * American Horror Story * Cirque Du Klownz * Jabbawockeez * This Is The End 3D * Krampus Misc. Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration An event was celebrated the 30th anniversary of Universal's Back to the Future ''franchise. * '''Back to the Future - The 4D Experience.' The Furious 7 Fan Experience This event was held during the premiere of Furious 7 on early April to May 2015. The most important of this event is the opening of the newly-renovated Fast and Furious rollercoaster. Parades * The Independence Day Parade * America Hollywood Dreams Parade '- '''Sponsored by: '''Chick-Fil-A Fireworks shows * 'America in the Sky Incidents and Controversies * On June 14th, 1994, a 43-year old man was stuck and killed by a beam during construction of the park. * On September 11, 1996, a 7-year old boy fell out of the ride vehicle on Journey Through The Land Before Time. after this incident, the ride vehicles received lap bars. the child was not hurt. * On March 15, 1997, a glitch causes Back to The Future: The Ride to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt * On August 12, 1999, a 2-year-old girl had accidentally fell down to the stage and then got burnt to death by a fire at the Backdraft attraction. the attraction reopened 5 days later with new e-stop motion sensors. * July 9, 2000, at the Gator Lagoon attraction, a male high school graduated senior wanted to sneak to the alligators' exhibit to wrestling one of the gators. As he did climb inside the exhibit, the parks' employees watched and yelled at the teenage boy to get out of the exhibit because the alligators would kill him, but the boy just ignore their warnings as he began to wrestle a gator, but in process, the gator ended up mauling the boy to death. * On May 11, 2001, a man was hospitalized due to his neck pain after riding Jurassic Park: The Ride. * On June 10, 2005, two teenage boys were fighting at the Old America Park Spot until the park's security guards breaking up the two and sent them in prison. * On August 4, 2011, a cougar attacked an animal trainer in its exhibit by biting off his arm and then the animal trainer went to the hospital for operation. * February 5, 2012, After the announcement regarding the cancellation of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section for Universal Studios Philadelphia, controversies began to spread all over the internet, including Twitter, by the group of angry fans of the Harry Potter fanbase. in July 1st 2017, Universal announced that The Wizarding World of Harry Potter will be built in early 2018 and will open in 2021. * On June 3, 2014, a man, aged 48, suffered from heart-attack after riding a Eagle Flight rollercoaster and then been taken to the hospital for operation. he survived. * On April 22, 2015, an 11-year-old boy had fell off overboard from the boat and sadly drowned while riding JAWS. after the incident, lap bars were added to the boats. * On October 15, 2015, the park employee who dressed and played Hammy (Over the Hedge) for the America Hollywood Dreams Parade fell off from the Over the Hedge-themed float and got killed by The Simpsons-themed float. * On June 1, 2016, one of the raccoons escaped its exhibit and explored the park and the nearby forest, but was later captured and relocated. * On July 7th, 2016, A 18 year old girl was roughly shoved by Peashooter at the Character All Star Tavern while going to the bathroom and sued the park and lost but the employee said he joking around and new character rules was established Poll Did you like Universal Studios Philadelphia? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! See also Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Fake/unreal history Category:Fanon park timeline